


Set In Stone

by GalaxySeer



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, The War with Gunmar, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySeer/pseuds/GalaxySeer
Summary: "It is of unholy union! We should destroy it and its traitorous wench of a mother!"The concrete grip around my shoulders tightened protectively. Rage and betrayal was rolling off Vendel in waves. In this moment even I was shaking."It would do you best to keep your inappropriate comments to yourself Usurna. Forget the father, earse the grandfather, you fail to see a human with a lot more light in her than the sun! I personally have witnessed her capacity for light with those our own kind fears."The elder turns to the else council memebers, "Count to me how many of your ranks have taken enemies from the dark and into the light. Two of mine have made friends and mates! See where your fear grips and binds you, where ours embraces yours blinds. Do not judge where you do not understand."My heart resembled a butterfly in a marathon at the pregnant pause. Unconsciously, my hand slipped down and felt theirs against my palm. A simple pressing of their tiny plam reminded me what I was fighting for.





	Set In Stone

In the hot summer air of July, I reclined in the cool shade of the woods. Just outside my house, they offered a get-away from the civilization of the modern day. That, and a reclusive meeting spot. For those who don't want to be seen, the woods might appear cliche, but it does have its attributes. Under the shelter of the wild woods, I slumped against a grousing brute. He normally would not be active in the bright sun of the day, but another perk of the woods. Both of us relaxed without a care in the world, one of those rare and fleeting moments.

"I continue in failing to understand human customs," he groused. There was no fire in his words, much more were they tired. I smiled and trailed a hand through his thick mane. The dark lock unbunched under my soothing fingers. A small action I found that would relax the otherwise tense troll. "There have to be special events in your tribe's social life that you celebrate. You are telling me you don't celebrate a whelp's first hunt?"

He blinked and then glared at me with his gold and red eyes, the orbs holding my blues in an invisible grip. "Very largely do we celebrate a whelp's first hunt, along with their title being bestowed, following is a large feast. Where the honored sits beside the head of their home. It is a very important event in a whelp's development." 

"It is no different than we celebrate the event of a child's birthday. It is a milestone of how much they've grown from their birth. Presents are given to them as a reward, sometimes the child gives presents to others rather than receive them." 

The conversation took a pause as Bular shifted onto his back, his large claw wrapping around my waist to steady me. I settled on his barrel of a chest. This was a vulnerable positioned only recently he'd allowed. Being on his back for me was an unspoken sign of trust in me, and I cherished it greatly. So much that I leaned forward to tuck my head in his neck, carefully avoiding the chipped horn. My heart beat near beat as his thrum. I placed my ear on his shoulder, the comforting coolness of his stone hide cradled my heavy head. There, I listened to the thrum. Practically reveling in the beat. He took a deep breath and released it, finally letting his head to fall to the ground. Total relaxation was special to the troll, reserved only for when he was surely alone or with me. 

"Today marks how many summers you've lived?"

"Nineteen. Nineteen long ass years."

A limp arm rose and draped around my butt, his claw keeping me near his thrum. I couldn't help the smile of contentment that spread across my face. He caught a glimpse of it, "Do tell, what has you so giddy?"

"I am in the presence of the one I love. Is there a reason for me not to smile?"

"Cheeky today, aren't you?"

"Just for you."

* * *

The times I'd heard the phrase, "Life changes in a blink" is unmeasurable. No matter how many times that phrase is repeated, it didn't fully make sense until I was looking down at the positive pregnancy test. Ten grueling minutes of waiting, dread, and elation wriggling around inside me. I choked and covered my mouth. This was impossible! How?! My mind was working up conspiracies of how this arose in possibilities. 

I slumped back onto the toilet seat, my breath slowly coming back to me. The test was shaking with my hands, but no matter how it moved, the result never changed. Gradually, I took deep breaths. 

"Okay, okay. It's okay." 

How in the hell was I going to break it to Bular?

* * *

He sounded agitated as I entered the museum. His voice carried, whether he knew it or not. I swallowed and approached his room. The open room filled with various pieces of rubble. Stones far older than I was placed precariously. I went out of my way to avoid them, not wanting to step anywhere near the off-putting stones. Of the number of Changelings there, none seemed to notice my presence. A good thing this time. 

Bular was throwing a conniption of some pieces not being delivered on time. During these times when his temper had the best of him, he was a wildcard. I considered turning around and forgetting all about this. But... I was in an unknown area. I had no idea how to deal with a troll pregnancy!

I needed my mate.

"Lord Bular, it seems your pest is present." Nomura spat, her venom was a constant when dealing with Changelings. The hate some held for humans was unbelievable and unmeasurable. I flinched at her statement but kept my head down as Bular growled. He hated it when I came to the museum, stating it wasn't safe. While I believed the excuse, it more so suspected it be his want of separating me from the GummGumm agendas. Nonetheless, the need to bring our conception to his attention trumped the premise of fear.

The ground shook as he approached, reminding me to his stature. I bit my lip and focused on the ground, instinctually appearing meek and submissive.

"What reason was so important you dare to come here," he rumbled, "After I explicitly ordered you not to?" My eyes rose to meet his. The intensity of my expression made him look at me in shock. 

"I need my mate," I whispered low and softly, reiterating the seriousness of my problem. There was no more to be said as Bular growled, plucked me up, and walked out of the building. He was heading for the entrance of the sewers, quickly I pounded a fist on his armored shoulder. He looked down at me and I shook my head, the thought of the smell made me even more nauseous. So he opted for the empty room of the museum, where he would meet with Stricklander and others. It was private as we could get at the moment.

The brutish troll set me on the ground, being sure my feet were under me. I watched as he stepped back and folded his arms, "What is the matter?"

There was no explaining the wave of tears, or the sobs, but he swiftly took me into his embrace. I clutched around his neck firmly, seeking the comfort only he seemed to yield to me. It was a few minutes before my fit had passed clearly enough for me to speak. With my face tucked in his neck, I whispered.

"I'm pregnant."

His entirety froze. Stiffly he pulled me from my place. With hands under my armpits, he held me out to truly take me in. His expression was almost comical. Yet, I knew there was a storm of emotions going through him. I sniffed and reached out to take him again. At the time I was needy, craving attention like a starving man. He mindlessly relented, bring me back into his warmth. I placed my ear against his thrum, finding peace in the silence.

I heard him puff as the shock released its grip. I waited, dreading his answer. Would he accept the babe, or would I be alone? I didn't want to be alone, my mother had been alone. She suffered for it all her life. 

Eventually, I pulled back and gazed up at him. What I wasn't expecting was a sudden headbutt. It happened and followed by another. It was a mixed reaction. He gave signals of joy and elation but held contemplation on his face. I touched his cheek, bring him out of the thoughts. He blinked and then pulled me close. 

"I thought it wasn't possible." My heart wrenched on how strained his voice was. I nodded, "So did I. But ten test don't lie."

That was the start of a long and gut-wrenching couple of months.

* * *

 

I was fuming. "You can't kill him! He is just a child!"

Bular roared from his place, across the meadow from me. He threw his arms into the air, "He stopped being a child the moment he picked up that mantel! I made a promise to eliminate all those of Merlin's."

I turned on him, my eyes blazing. "What if it had been our child? What then? Would you still hold yourself to it?!" The moment I said that I regretted it. Bular's eyes grew in their glow. He came within inches of me and roared, before stomping away from the meadow. 

I sobbed into my hand. I don't know what I feared more, that he was willing to kill a child for being chosen by an ancient grudge, or the deep knowledge of that if it was our child the chances he would, were high.

* * *

 

As the days passed by, my belly grew. Larger than any pregnant woman at four months, I'd come to the conclusion that the babe would favor their troll lineage. That brought a whole new basket of fears. Would I be strong enough to deliver a whelp, even with human in them? Worry was outweighed by the happiness I felt with knowing I was pregnant. I had something only of Bular and me.

 

However, the joy was outlived. My mate's ambitious agenda eventually caught up with him. Ripping him from my life, I held no grudge to the child Trollhunter. I learned to accept things like this when becoming Bular's mate. 

 

Again I was alone. 


End file.
